nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifth Amendment
The Fifth Amendment, sometimes called the voting reform, is an amendment to the Lovian Constitution that was proposed in May 2010 by Yuri Medvedev on behalf of Jon JohnsonThe amendment was Johnson's idea but Medvedev wrote and proposed the law since Johnson wasn't a MOTC yet.. The Fifth Amendment only amends Constitutional Article 8 that concerns the voting procedure in federal elections. Most notably, the amendment replaced the one-man-three-votes with a six-point-system in which the three votes are given a different weight. This way, the election outcomes will be less marked by the so called sympathy vote. The amendment was accepted in Congress by a 85.71% majority (12 against 2) on July 4, 2010. Content 8.1.3. Federal (non-mid-term) elections procedure: # During a period of three weeks, any Lovian citizen can, without restrictions, become a candidate in the Federal Elections. This period begins exactly one month and twenty-one days before Inauguration Day. # During a period of twenty-five to thirty-one days, any Lovian citizen can cast his or her votes in favor of candidates in the Federal Elections. ## The period during which citizens may vote is decided by the Prime Minister in office. ## Every citizen may cast three favorable votes in the Federal Elections: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Favor Vote. A Major Vote is worth three points, a Minor Vote two and a Favor Vote one. ## Citizens may choose not to cast their votes, or some of them. ## Citizens may not cast multiple votes for the same candidate. All cast votes must be given to different candidates. # All candidates who received votes worth at least six points, will become Members of the Congress, unless the number of elected candidates is larger than the membership limit, decided by the Prime Minister in office at the moment of the elections. The membership limit must always be between five and thirty and is decided one month prior to Inauguration Day. In this case, the candidates with the highest number of points are elected to Congress. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. # The candidate who received votes worth the most points, will become Member of the Congress and Prime Minister. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. 8.1.4. Mid-term elections may be organized if proposed in Congress and approved by a Congressial majority. # The procedure is equal to that of the normal federal elections; with only these differences: ## The candidacy period as well as the voting period are chosen by the Congress. ## The membership limit for candidates to join the existing Congress is between no less than five and no more than ten. ## Members of the Congress remain in Congress and do not have to participate in the Mid-term elections. All elected candidates join Congress. References and notes See also * Constitution * Federal Elections * Mid-term Elections Category:Constitution